Cop Killers
by luv2write89
Summary: Stella, Mac & Angell investigate the death of a couple in a carriage, while Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes & Flack investigate the death of a young female. The cases link together, leading to a group of cop killers being discovered as someone gets sent undercover
1. Chapter 1

Clip Clop, clip clop, clip clop. The sound of the horse's hooves hitting the pavement echoed loudly through the quiet night as the older couple sat in the back of the carriage, enjoying the night ahead of them.

"This is perfect dear." The woman said as she held onto her husband's arm as he looked at his wife of thirty five years.

She looked the same as when they had married, still as beautiful as ever.

"Thank you honey. I thought you'd like this. Happy anniversary." He said as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

The carriage driver shot a glance back quickly at the couple as a small smile tugged on his lips.

Wasn't often he heard of couples staying married for this long anymore. It was nice to see.

He turned around as he hurried the horses on, the carriage quickly making it's way though the park.

Suddenly two gunshots rang out as the horse's whinnied and he pulled tightly on the reigns to control them.

"Woah, easy there. Easy." The carriage rider said soothingly as he pulled over and pulled them to a stop.

"What the hellsa matter with people. Friggin gangs." He muttered to himself as he turned around.

"Sir, Ma'm, I . . .oh my go. . ." His eyes widened in shock as the couple was slumped over in the carriage, two bullet holes through their foreheads as their eyes gazed down vacantly.

"Oh shit. . ." The carriage driver jumped off the carriage as he whipped out his cell phone and dialled 911. . .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Angell. What have we got?" Mac asked her as him and Stella ducked under the crime scene tape and headed towards her.

Angell's back had been turned to them as she had been interviewing the carriage driver and she turned around, shutting her small black notepad as she made her way over.

"Hey guys. Dead couple, a Mr and Mrs. Davidson. Look to be in mid fifties. They were taking a carriage ride for their 35th wedding anniversary when our carriage driver heard gunshots. Pulled over and when he turned around, discovered his customers had been shot." Angell said.

"That's one way to end a carriage ride." Stella said softly as her and Mac headed over to the black carriage.

"Angell, can you talk to the driver and tell him to get us his route? If we can pin point where they were when they were shot, we can go around canvassing the area, see if they were any more witnesses around." Mac said as Angell nodded and went back to talk to the carriage driver.

Mac and Stella stopped by the carriage as Stella pulled out her camera and started snapping pictures of the scene.

"Looks like two bullets, through and through." Stella said as examined the back of the carriage.

"Here's two holes. Judging by the tearing in the fabric, gunshots came through the back. The couple never saw it coming." Mac said softly.

"Hey Mac." Angell called out as she walked over.

"Driver says the gunshots were fired around ten. Says they were just passing the park." Angell said.

"Alright, thanks." Mac said.

"Who would want to take out an couple on their anniversary?" Angell said quietly as she looked at the vic's.

"That is what we are going to find out." Mac said as him and Stella began processing the scene.

After a couple hours, they finished with the scene. There hadn't been a whole to collect, other then the carriage back, the two victims and two bullets.

"I'm going to take this stuff back to the lab. Stella, why don't you and Angell canvess the area, see if you can find anyone hanging around last night." Mac said as Stella and Angell both nodded as Mac walked away.

"Well this will be fun." Stella said with fake enthusiasm.

"Welcome to my life." Angell said wryly as Stella laughed and the two women walked away.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in New York City. . .

"Flack, what have we got?" Danny asked as Flack turned around to see Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes duck under the crime scene tape and enter the apartment.

"Hey guys. I know the vic. She's over here." Flack said softly as he led them over to the body.

"What? Who is she Flack?" Lindsay asked in concern as the walked over to the dead female.

She was lying facedown in the middle of the apartment, dressed in a grey t-shirt, black shorts, and wearing running shoes. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and there was a knife sticking out of her back.

"Her name is Kelly Ross, 19. She was applying to the force. Saw her in the station, made some small talk." Flack said as Hawkes was taking pictures of the body. After he was done, he crouched down beside her and examined her.

"Looked like she was ready for a jog. . I think it's safe to rule out robbery as a motive. Look, her IPod is lying a few feet away." Danny said as he looked at the small silver IPod. There was a blood smear on the back and he took out his camera, snapped a picture before swabbing the smear.

"We've got defensive wounds on her forearms and fingers. Might have some DNA here." Hawkes said as he pulled out a swab, holding out her right hand as he carefully swabbed underneath her nails.

"Looks like the attacker slashed at her arms as she held them up to protect her face." Hawkes said as he held up one of her forearms to show three large gashes.

He then turned his attention to the knife as he carefully pulled it out of her back.

"Stab wound directionality is downwards." He said.

"Her back was turned and they stabbed her in the back." Danny said.

"She must have been running to get away." Lindsay added softly.

"She was only 19. . .Flack, think she would have made it?" Danny asked as Flack nodded.

"Yeah Danny. She was young but really good. Told me she passed the fitness part, interviews, everything. She was just waitin to hear back. I know she would have made it. Knew more stuff then most cops who've been on for years." Flack said with a small smile.

"We should look into other applicants. Maybe someone killed her so they could get in ahead of her." Lindsay said as she walked around the apartment, looking at everything in sight.

"Small place, but it's in a nice part of the city. Wonder how she affords it.' Lindsay mused as she looked around.

There was a small kitchen to the right, a small living room to the left. As she walked towards the back of the apartment, it narrowed into a small hallway and a doorway to the right which led into a small bedroom, a door on the left leading to the bathroom.

Lindsay entered the bedroom as she looked around, a small smile on her face.

Clothes were strewn everywhere on the floor, the floor barely visible from the amount of clothes piled on it. Reminded her when she first living on her own.

There were posters hanging on the walls, most of them of bands.

The walls were a white, a small mattress lying on the floor, pressed against the back wall to the left of the room.

Sheets were lying tousled on the bed as there was also a small desk to the right of the door, a laptop on it as well as a cell phone and a regular phone that was charging.

Lindsay looked at the phone in the room as she pressed the answering machine button, listening to the message.

"Miss Ross? This is Detective Ron Styles from the NYPD. Congratulations, you got the job. When you get this, just give us a call back and we'll go from there." Lindsay felt a little sad as she listened to the message, knowing that Kelly wouldn't be calling back. She had had a life, a job lined up at such a young age and her life had been taken before it'd even begun.

"Linds, got something?" She snapped out of her thinking to see Danny walk in.

"Hey you okay?" He asked in concern as he noticed the look on her face.

"Yeah, it's just she was so young. Listen Danny." Lindsay said softly as she played back the message.

"She got the job. . .we should get Flack to talk to Styles. See what he can tell us about her." Danny said as Lindsay nodded.

"Checked her computer yet?" He asked.

"Was about to." Lindsay replied as they looked at the laptop as Danny opened up her email that had been minused.

They looked at the latest few emails, a few from some friends, a few from the department.

"Look here. She had a boyfriend. Looks like Adam Davidson." Danny said.

"Yeah and judging by the email, doesn't look like things were going so well with them." Lindsay said.

"Looks like we're goin to need to pay Mr. Davidson a little vist then." Danny said.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the lab. . .

"Hey Hawkes. Where's everyone else?" Hawkes turned around in his chair to see Stella walking in as she stopped beside him and folded her arms across her chest, peering curiously at the computer screen.

"Hey Stella. They headed to our vic's boyfriend's apartment. Seems like he'd been sending Kelly some pretty nasty emails lately. Thought it would be a place to start. I'm running the DNA we pulled from underneath her fingernails as well as the print we pulled from the knife." Hawkes said as Stella looked at the computer as CODIS had come up with a hit.

"Adam Davidson. . ." She said in surprise.

"Yeah, he's the vic's boyfriend. Says he's been charged . . .woah. . .three times with assaulting a police officer and twice for aggravated assault." Hawkes said.

"He really doesn't like the cops. Wait, Danny, Flack and Lindsay are all on their way over there right now?" Stella said in concern as Hawkes caught onto her thinking as he pulled out his phone and called Flack.

"Flack? Hey, it's Hawkes. Listen, this guy's got a history of assaulting police officer's as well as some aggravated assault charges. Thought I'd give you guys a heads up." He said.

"Thanks Hawkes. Appreciate it." Flack said as they hung up and Hawkes turned back to Stella.

"Hey, think you can check something for me?" Stella asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Hawkes asked.

"Check who his parents are." She said as he nodded and started typing.

"Any particular reason?" He asked as two images popped onto the screen, carrying an address and the full names underneath their pictures.

"Yeah. Our cases just got connected. We found Mr. and Mrs. Robinson's bodies in a carriage this morning." Stella said.

"Really? What are the chances Adam's girlfriend and his parents get killed on the same day by two unrelated perps?" Hawkes said wryly.

"Slim to none. I'll grab Mac." Stella said as he nodded.

"I'll keep looking for a print on the knife. It doesn't match Adam's so I'm going to see what we get." Hawkes said as Stella nodded and briskly left the room in search of Mac . .

At the apartment. . .

"Mr. Davidson? Adam Davidson, NYPD. Open the door." Danny called out from the hallway as his back was pressed against the wall, as he was standing to the right of the door.

Flack stood on the left side of the door and Lindsay stood beside Danny.

There was no sound of movement from the apartment as Danny nodded at Flack to open the door.

Flack opened the door slowly and quickly walked in, gun raised, followed by Danny and then Lindsay as they both had their weapons drawn as well, as they all looked at the inside of the apartment.

It had wooden flooring and white walls as they walked forwards slowly, senses on high alert.

There was a coat closet to their immediate left with sliding doors that were opened slightly, revealing some coats hanging up on hangers as well as some shoes and boots lying scattered on the floor of the closet.

To their right was a cheap metal computer desk that was shoved in the corner, an older desktop computer on the desk, a small black chair with wheels and arm rests placed in front of the desk.

Papers lay scattered all over the desk, some spilling onto the floor as a few thick books were stacked high on the desk as well.

"Guy knows how to keep a clean apartment." Flack said sarcastically as he stepped over a sweater and a pair of pants lying in the middle of the floor.

The wooden floor was barely visible as clothes lay everywhere, the three of them stepping carefully as they avoided the articles of clothing.

"Almost neater then yours Danny." Lindsay commented with a smirk on her face as Flack snorted a laugh.

"Hey, easy there Montana. My place is not this bad." Danny protested.

As they slowly continued forwards, the apartment widened, revealing a small living room to the far left of the apartment, a hallway on the far right of the apartment and a kitchen tucked away in the back of the apartment, two windows above the countertop that ran along the back wall of the apartment as the view overlooked the street.

Flack turned left as he headed towards the living room, Danny continued forwards heading towards the kitchen and Lindsay turned right as she walked down the hallway.

Flack looked in disgust at what was the living room. It was a small black tattered leather couch with an even smaller television set in front of it, placed on a small end table.

The couch was covered in pizza boxes, beer bottles scattered all along the floor as he carefully picked up a box with a half eaten pizza.

"Hey Danny? Hungry?" Flack called out as Danny was standing by the fridge in the kitchen as he'd opened it and looked inside.

"Well there's nothing in fridge but beer." Danny said as he turned around to look at Flack who was standing there holding up the pizza with a smirk on his face.

"I think I'll pass." Danny said as Flack shrugged and dropped the pizza box down.

"Linds, how's it going?" Danny called out as Lindsay made her way down the hallway.

There was a door immediately to her left as she peered in it quickly as it turned out to be a small bathroom with a small shower, toilet and a sink in it as she leaned out and continued down the hall.

The hallway ended a few feet ahead as there was one more door on the right as she noticed the door was closed.

"Good. Just working on checking out the bedroom." Lindsay called back.

"Need help?" Danny called out.

"I think I've got it under control." Lindsay said.

She stood in front of the door, gun in her right hand as she reached for the handle with her left.

She quickly threw the door open, raising her gun up as she scanned the room and slowly walked inside.

"He's not here." Danny called out from the main room as him and Flack continued to look around.

Suddenly Flack's phone went off as he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Flack, hey it's Hawkes. Listen, this guy's got a history of assaulting

police officers as well as some aggravated assault charges. Thought I'd give you guys a heads up." Hawkes said.

"Appreciate it. Thanks." Flack said as he hung up.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Our boy likes to beat on cops." Flack said, disgust in his voice.

"Nice. . .too bad he isn't here for us to have a little chat with about that." Danny said as the two of them looked around in the kitchen some more.

Meanwhile Lindsay had entered the bedroom as she immediately walked over to the mattress that was lying to the right of the room, pressed against the back wall, not noticing the closet at first glance.

After examing the mattress, she turned around, and she saw the closet in front of her as she walked towards it, hand on her gun.

Suddenly the closet doors creaked a little as her pulse quickened and she brought her gun up, aiming it at the door.

"Adam Davidson? NYPD. . ." Lindsay began but the closet doors suddenly flew open as a young man leaped out at her, swinging a gun at her as he connected with the left side of her face, sending her stumbling back as her gun went flying out of her hand.

Before she could recover from being hit in the face, the man let out an enraged yell as he grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the ground as her back and the back of her head slammed hard into the wooden floor, her vision blurring as black dots danced in her line of vision as she was pinned beneath him, punching at him blindly as he batted away her hands.

"Lindsay! Lindsay!" Danny's voice called out from the main room as she heard two sets of footsteps pounding loudly towards her.

Her vision finally cleared as she saw the gun in the man's right hand and she grabbed for it, grabbing his hands as the two of them struggled to control it.

She fought hard, wrestling with his hands as the gun was slowly being turned so that it was facing her chest.

"Time to die bitch." The man said as his finger was slowly pulling the trigger back, Lindsay's eyes wide as her heart was racing in fear and she struggled desperately against him, trying to get out from underneath him before he pulled the. . .

BANG!


End file.
